1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to scene simulation systems and methods. More particularly, the present invention relates to complex digital scene simulation systems generated by super-computing machines with outputs from a Digital Video Port (DVP), specialized Personal Computers with outputs from a Digital Visual Interface (DVI), or specialized machines utilizing fiber optic devices with an OC-48 fiber output link.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of weapon systems have been developed that employ advanced high resolution electro-optical/infrared (EO/IR) raster-scan image-based seeker systems. These image-based weapon systems typically utilize advanced signal processing algorithms to increase the probability of target detection and target recognition, with the ultimate goal of accurate target tracking and precise aim-point selection for maximum probability of a kill and minimum collateral damage. Validation of such signal processing algorithms has traditionally been carried out through free flight, captive carry, and static field tests of the image-based weapons systems, followed by lab analysis, modification of the algorithms, and then subsequent field tests followed by further analysis and modifications.
This process is generally costly, time-intensive and time-consuming. Obtaining the correct target and weather conditions can add additional cost and time delay to this test-modify-re-test cycle and is of no use in a simulated or virtual environment.
Recently, the development and testing of signal processing algorithms for EO/IR image-based weapon system electronics has been facilitated by the creation of digital video-based detailed scene injection (DSI). This technique allows realistic testing of image-based weapon system signal processing in the loop (SPIL) electronics in a laboratory environment with complex flight path, target, and weather condition scenarios. Detailed scene injection provides dynamic testing of a weapon system by utilizing spatially, temporally, and spectrally correct images, as rendered by super-computers, such as the Silicon Graphics ONYX II, or video-specialized personal computers, to deliver real-time images to an image-based raster-scanned weapon system.
The use of digital video injection has been limited to imaging weapon systems that employ raster scanning. However, many weapons systems employ EO/IR detectors with scanning techniques other than raster scan, such as frequency modulated (FM) conically-scanned reticle, amplitude modulated (AM) center or outer-nulled) spin-scanned reticle and rosette-scanned detectors. When weapons systems employing these non-raster scanning detectors, digital video injection cannot provide a sufficiently high-resolution, prestored, complex image in real-time to present to the signal processing electronics for processing and system testing.
As new techniques for real time detailed scene convolving are developed, such as the Real Time Detailed Scene Convolver described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,330,373, to solve the real time scene convolving issues, different digital image sources for the scenes being generated are being utilized. When combined with a need to accommodate systems with multi-color, multi-spectral band, and dual-band imagery generated from different processing machines and output from different video pipes with different modes of bit weighting on the red, green, and blue (RGB) color components, the digital hardware must be able to ease the interface between these image generators and the hardware connected to the target. Added to this is the need to accommodate various image sources with differing bit widths or resolution, bit combination schemes, data formats, and pixel-to-pixel output skew, all with minimal throughput latency.
Thus, the present invention was developed to satisfy some of these imaging needs, as well as provide for future application for larger image frame sizes and increased frame rates opening the door to weapons systems which utilize larger two dimensional seeker arrays.